Chrismas Dinner
by RaiseYourVoice
Summary: COMPLETE! One Shot! Harry and Ginny and their kids visit the Burrow for Christmas dinner.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summery:** One Shot! Harry and Ginny and their kids visit the Weasley family for Christmas dinner.

Harry sighed as he heard his kids yelling at one another. This was a fairly common occurance in the Potter household.

Harry had gotten married to Ginny Weasley a year after he defeated Voldemort. He had been 19, and she 18. They had had a small ceremony with family and friends. It was a very pleasant time. Soon after, they moved to the muggle world. Harry had grown up in the muggle world and he had wanted to bring up his future children in the muggle world. Ginny had grown up with a father, Arthur, who was obsessed about muggles. So she was quite familiar with muggle ways. They had agreed to grow their kids in the muggle world together. They wanted their kids to be familiar with both the Wizarding world and Muggle world.

Four years later they had their first child. A daughter named Angelina, Angie for short. Angelina had her fathers looks. She inherited his unruly black hair - though she had grown it out making it easier to manage - and his unaturally bright emerald eyes. She also had her Dad's laid back personality. But when she was mad - and it took a lot to make her mad - she had a combination of both her parents tempers, so you'd better watch out.

Two years later they had their twins. Mary and Matt. Matt was the oldest by two minutes. He had his fathers black hair, and his mothers blue eyes.

Mary on the otherhand had their mothers firey red hair, and their fathers green eyes. She looked a lot like Lily Potter - their fathers mother - their grandmother.

A year after Matt and Mary were born, Caleb was born. Caleb was different then the rest of his family. He had his fathers eyes. But he had neither red nor black hair. His hair was blonde. Harry and Ginny believed that this was due to Harry's side of the family. After all, Harry's cousin was a blonde.

Harry had become a teacher in the muggle world. He taught the eigth grade, and really enjoyed his job. He was one of the most popular teachers at the school. Most parents wanted him to be their childs teacher.

Angelina started Hogwarts at age eleven. She had been sorted into Slytherin. The Wizarding world was quite surprised, but her parents had suspected that would be her house. Both her parents were proud of her.

Matt and Mary entered Hogwarts two years later. They'd both been very excited to start. They had heard many stories from their parents and sister.

Matt was sorted into Slytherine - again, not a surprise to their parents. Matt had always been one to pull the best pranks. He had learned this from Sirius Black, his sort-of grandfather. He wasn't related by blood, but he was considered family. And to the Potter's and Weasley's he was an honerary Potter. Matt tended to be better at pranks then Sirius, Remus, and the Weasley twins. He rarely got caught in a prank. Usually he was able to keep it secret that he was the prankster.

Mary, on the other hand was not intrested in pranks. She never told anyone if her brother was up to one though. Mary was sorted into Gryffindor. She enjoyed quidditch and had become a chaser on the team just this year. She was very proud to be on the team even if she had to compete with her sister.

Angelina had also made the quidditch team. She became a Seeker, like her father.

Their parents came to every game. Neither sister got angry because of thier team loseing. They'd made a promise not to when they'd began competing against one another.

Caleb really wanted to begin Hogwarts. He was to begin in a year and was really excited. He wanted to become an Auror, like his uncle Ron Weasley. Harry and Ginny were a little leary of Caleb becoming an Auror and both sincerilly hoped he'd come up with another job option.

"Dad!" A voice brought Harry out of his musings. He turned to look at Angelina.

"Yes." He asked patiently. He'd been ready for this dinner for over thirty minutes now, and was waiting for everyone else to finish getting ready.

"How much longer is everyone going to take?" Angelina asked. She never took long getting ready. She wasn't really into dressing up, so she too was wearing a button up shirt, though unlike her mothers, hers was black. She wore dark blue jeans and black boots. She hadn't really gotten into make-up and what she did use only took a few minutes to put on. She was really excited to see her family in the Wizarding world. She saw her grandmother and grandfather often enough, usually once every week, but many were coming from out of the country, or were busy at work and she didn't see them often.

"I don't know, Angel." Harry answered, using her pet-name.

"If they take too much longer I'm going to drag them to dinner, dressed or not." Angelina threatened. Harry knew she'd make good of that threat too.

"You had better not, Angelina!" A voice from behind them cried.

"But, Mum!" Angelina protested. "Their taking too long!"

Ginny frowned at her daughter, and put her hands on her hips, not unlike her own mother, Molly, did. Harry found the imression slightly desterbing.

"Christmas is a time to be nice to others." Ginny tried to reason.

"It's also a time for family." Angelina countered. _'Ohh, she's got you there!'_ Harry thought while keeping out of the conversation, just observing.

Harry could see Ginny trying to come up with a counter argument, with no success. So he decided to step in.

"How about I go up and see what the hold up is." Harry offered as he stood up. Turning to Ginny he asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just have to get the dishes." Harry nodded. They always brought over something for the meal. This time it was christmas cookies shaped like Chrismas tree's, and jolly Santa Clauses, and reindeer, and christmas ornaments. The Potter's had made them the night before together.

"Okay, why don't you take them on over to Mum's, and we'll be there shortly." Harry offerd.

She nodded greatfully. "I'll do that." Harry kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs. He knew Angelina would help her with the christmas cookies.

Knocking on Calebs room he waited for the 'Come in!' call he usually received from his youngest son. Once he heard it he opened the door.

Caleb was standing at his dresser draw and was looking at socks. His grandmother often made holiday socks for the kid, and Albus often bought them some, and Caleb wanted to wear a pair.

"You almost ready?" Harry asked.

Caleb shook his head. "I don't know what socks to wear!"

Well wich ones are your favorites?" Harry asked eyeing the colorful socks.

Caleb scanned the socks and picked a few up. Harry could see one had penguins on it with Christmas hats on their heads. Albus had bought them for him the previous year. Caleb's favortie animal was a penguin. The other was a pair Molly had made. They had pictures of presents on them.

"Can I wear one of each?" Caleb asked after a moment.

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure Ginny would agree with that, but it was Christmas, and it wasn't like it could hurt anything. "Sure. But hurry. We need to get going."

Caleb nodded and Harry left him to get ready. Knocking on Mary's room he waited for the invite. After receiving one he entered. "Are you ready to go?"

"Which necklace should I wear?" Mary asked looking at the necklaces. She had one with a broom on it. Ron had given it to her for her birthday. She also held up a name tag. It had her name written on it.

"I think the name tag one would look good with what your wearing." Harry answered. She was wearing a dark green dress. She nodded, agreeing with the necklace he'd chosen and clasped it around her neck. "Go downstairs soon so we can head over to grandma's." Harry told his daughter. She nodded again, and thanked him before he left.

He didn't have a door to knock on when he went to Matt's room. The door was wide open, and Harry could see Matt sitting on his bed.

"Are you ready to leave?" Harry asked his eldest son. Matt nodded. He was dressed in black slacks, and a dark green shirt.

"Okay." Harry said as he led Matt out of the room. Matt had grown his hair to make it more manageable and he currently had it in a poney tail. Molly, Harry knew, hated boy's having long hair. She always complained about it. But Matt had taken a leaf out of Bill's book and grew it long. Though he would not get any peircings or tattos.

Finally when all the kids were downstairs in front of the fire place they each took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in, calling 'The Burrow!' and disappearing in the green flames.

Harry's turn to floo was last and he came tumbleing out of the fire place. He'd never learned to floo properly, or manage to keep his balance afterwards.

Looking up he saw most of the Weasley's were around the living room talking. Many of them looked up as he stumbled out of the floo.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Ron said as he stood and hugged Harry. Ron was still much taller then Harry, but now was quite muscular from being an Auror. He and Hermione had married soon after Harry and Ginny had. They had a child of their own, Samantha, also known as Sam, who was the same age as Angelina. Harry could see them talking over in a corner.

Hermione stood up next. She had also changed over the years. She had learned how to manage her hair better. Currently it was in a neat braid behind her head. She and Remus had bought a book store and had been running it together.

Harry greeted everyone else as well. He was exstatic of seeing them all again. Sirius he saw quite often. Sirius was always at their house - but he never got tired of being around him. Sirius had dated for several years, and later married a docter he'd met, Jane. They had a son named James together. James was always at Harry's house. He was in his second year at Hogwarts, but he was in Revenclaw, surprising Sirius. Everyone else had found it funny when they'd found out though. But Sirius was just as proud of James for being a Revenclaw.

Charlie, Harry could see, was sitting with Flur. They had married when Harry was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Molly and Ginny had both deplored their marraige at first, but slowly they came to like Flur.

Bill had married after the final battle. He had married a co-worker of his who worked with him with the dragons. She was just as passionate as he was about the giant, dangerous creatures.

After greetings were over they sat around singing christmas carols and talking about their lives. A call from the kitchen alerted them that dinner was ready.

Sitting around the table, Harry couldn't help but smile, and think of how lucky he was to have his life, and the people he had in it.

**End of story!**

A/N: This is a one shot story. It's close to Christmas time now, and I thought it would be nice to have something up for Christmas. Happy holidays to everyone! I hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
